A place called home
by gunner brat
Summary: Sometimes you have to leave home to find yourself other times you're forced into it. Zeta and Rowan on the run had no place to call home- until being brought to another universe and left there.


This is my attempt at a Generator Rex/The Zeta Project cross over. I do not own either nor am I making any money off of this. (aka the usual 'disclaimer') I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review if you like it.

The girl with nanite sickness

Holiday looked over the notes and bit back a sigh. She was found with a dangerous robot who was still being studied. The nanites in her system was like a certain teenaged boy who was in the bed beside her. She had lost a bit of blood and their blood types were the same. Her body was fighting the ones already introduced while her body was adapting to the nanites. Rex donated blood as needed. It seemed her body was rejecting the normal and she was losing blood at a fast pace.

She looked at the notes she put. Her strength was above her muscle mass and it seemed that it despite being bed ridden her muscles hadn't atrophied either. The nanites kept it up but even with Rex it never did that. It was as if she was a half step above everyone else genetically. She shook her head. Genetics was still hotly debated but it never became wide spread to alter genetics. Rex's DNA was improved considerably but it was a step down from the girl.

The girl moved and she was beside her with a glass of waster. Putting it down near the table she waited for the girl to wake up. Blue eyes met hers and she smiled. The girl looked at her in a drowsy that softened before becoming hostile. She frowned mentally but shrugged, while most would be a bit more trusting from the past scars and malnutrition she clearly had a tough life.

"Do you have a name?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Ro- I mean Rosalie Rowan- where am I and who are you?" she asked trying to get up and look around.

"My name is Beverly Holiday, and I am a doctor and you're in the resting area of the hospital on the base," she said.

"Where's Z? Is he okay? If you hurt him then..." she trailed off trying to look threatening but only looking uncertain and scared.

"The robot is currently being repaired. He was damaged in the fight, Do you remember the fight?" Holiday asked.

"Barely- I was feeling hot and more than a bit sick. I was worried about being captured and who would and was trying to get Z to run but he didn't. I blacked out and then I woke up here..." she trailedo off paling after she revealed a bit too much information.

"Why were you worried about being captured?" he asked.

"You'd destroy Z or erase his memory so that he would become a tool again!" she said.

"I'm afraid we would have no idea how to do the latter. He is far more advanced than any known robot- and they barely managed to repair him before he needed to be contained before it could be determined that he wouldn't be a threat" she said.

"He's not unless protecting someone he cares about. He had a cockroach on his hands when I first met him. Unless he's in shock he would do his best to stun any attackers" she said.

"We figured for some reason the robot wasn't trying to kill. He had many opportunities and gave himself up on the very vague promise that you'd be taken care of" she said.

"Were there any casualties?" she asked paling.

"Injuries- mostly minor. He entered the motel you were in and came out with you then shut himself off," she said.

Rowan sat up and tried to reach the glass and Beverly handed it to her, "I'm glad Z's okay at least. He's all I have now. I'm tired, Can I rest now?" she asked.

smiled and nodded and put the glass on the table again after Rosalie drank her fill, "Of course - you need your rest to recover from the sickness"

The girl who had his nanites

Rex peered at the occupant of the bed. She had his nanites- and had nanite sickness= something only someone had if they never had nanites before. It was impossible for anyone to not encounter nanites. Babies were born with them but was given medication to deal with it to be certain. He was the only one older than a newborn to have it as he was the only human to receive them without having any before the explosion.

It made no sense that his was the nanites that was dominant. There were only a few beings alone that had his kind. There was alpha, and Von Claus and him. The ones he cured had an even amount of his and their own. He had a minor amount of foreign nanites. This girl would be like him- granted she lived. His nanites would be dominant and she might be able to actually transform.

They already knew she was a walking hologram maker. She could cast it on things or herself. She could also shape shift if needed. It was how they had gotten away a few times. From all reports she could do anything that the robot could. Her facial recognition was as high as the robot- and she seemed to be able to convince machines to do as she wanted. He had as a joke opened her eyes and connected her to a PDA that was linked to a reputable site about hacking and he could see her eyes glaze over and the cord disappeared after.

He knew they were probably nanites that for some reason instead of weapons she was able to learn things. Since then he made sure that she knew everything he could get his hands on. If they needed to escape- they would need every tool- the robot meant no harm- and she was only as dangerous as any normal human. He trusted his company but if White Knight went off the deep end he wanted at least her to get away. He even suspected they knew but since no one did anything he figured it was okay.

Rex stared as she puked blood. It was like her body was rejecting it. Dr. Holiday was looking over her with a worried eye. He has been staring at her for the past few minutes when called him in. She had told him that she had something to tell him then a favor. She had his nanites and was going through nanite sickness.

"I want you to consider giving her blood, Rex. You are the same type and your nanites will help fight off the foreign ones. She has lost a lot of blood- I have checked and they all contain the normal nanites without any of yours," she said.

"What will happen if I don't- not that I'm saying I won't but..." he said.

"She'll die from blood loss. Any blood we have otherwise would make it worst. I want your permission to use the blood we've gotten in case you got hurt and if there's a need from you directly." she said.

"Of course! But how much is left since I you had to use some since she's still alive." he said.

"It's almost done, Rex. Your nanites will also help clear the foreign ones- and clean her system, so to speak, faster. Then we can deal with the nanite sickness. That will be easy if we didn't need to worry about her dying from the cure," she said.

Rex nodded and the next few days passed quickly until Holiday told him that it was time. The war inside her was nearly done. She didn't puke up blood and there was just one last push. Lying down in the bed beside her and then giving her blood directly.

The robot with a soul

White Knight stared at the report about the robot. He was more advanced than anything currently known. The energy core was slightly damaged but they fixed it but it was out dated. The technology otherwise was highly advanced. They couldn't make heads or tails of it. The girl it seemed had the same abilities along with Rex's nanites. The technology team was thinking of including Salazar when they repaired him but he did it themselves.

They didn't want to destroy the self repairing robot. The room was sectioned off and they waited until he tried to escape or ran out of batteries. Neither happened as he took the power when needed from consoles that were supposed to be locked. He didn't try to escape or damage anything. No one could make any sense of it.

Finally they decided to start it and maybe ask him but he only asked about his young companion. Finally she woke up and they met again. Six, Rex, and Holiday and a team was there but it was a private moment with an audience. After an hour they just all just left the room and locked the doors. Finally looking at the camera both the robot and girl looked up and explained everything as they knew it.

Zeta and Rosalie were from an alternate earth. Zeta was a synthoid and an infiltration unit. One night he let Rosalie copy all his programs and they agreed not to talk about it until they knew for sure what was going to happen. Zeta agreed for them to check his systems as long as that was all they were going to do. They found a crude implant and removed it after that Zeta and the team replaced what they could fixing him.

The end of the file was for him to sign so that Ro was a ward of Six and Dr. Holiday and Zeta was put under Ro's authority- bar none on the condition that at the age of twenty-one that they join Providence. They would be a special undercover unit and Rex who after seeing the hologram unit built his own. Agent Six would be responsible for training the team and Rowan would get extra training from Holiday so as to patch Rex up.

The robot's keeper

Agent Six was still learning how to be the man Rex saw but felt he failed. He saw Zeta mirror his 'life'. Zeta swore to protect Rowan- even from himself if need be. He was still growing and wass often tired by his young friends actions. Especially the pointlessness about some things. Yet they were a team- and would defy even their masters and trusted friends orders in order to protect them. The only exception is if lives were at stake.

The adoption final they all went home. Home was a 'modest' four bedroom house. One master bedroom for Six and Beverly, One bedroom for Rex and one for Rosalie and Zeta. Zeta needed no bed but they gave him a sleeping bag if he wanted it. Zeta asked if Ro and Rex were going to school if he could go with them. In the end White Knight agreed and the trio for a few years lived a 'normal' life.

Life was anything but normal for a robot who killed as many as Six, his young accomplice that found having powers like she had was anything but cool, and a teen who could have been God. Zeta never regretted his decision though "Zeke" was often missing from school on a short term mission. For a robot with a soul that was innocent in many ways he was given a second chance. Zeta was innocent until he had a chance to grow up with Rosalie. He knew much more about many things but was innocent in many ways to cruelty and didn't understand it.

The Zeta Rosalie knew was a mask. The implant made it his personality and up until it was gone there was no choice but to act that way. The real Zeta was colder and more jaded but no less human. Something in his wiring allowed him to simulate human emotions. It was rather startling how similar they were. Ro barely blinked and simply shrugged and said that he was still Z if he changed to much then that was life.

There were lots of things the Zeke struggled with. Often with the same things Six was fighting with as well. Rosalie accepted him, flaws and all, but he couldn't go to her about many things. Six helped him understand and fight the urge to kill anyone that harmed Rosalie. Six was a grown man who lost six essential years of his life. Zeta never lived as much as followed. With the removal of the foreign implant and everything that happened the implant finally activated.

It was kept from Ro about the talks between Zeke, Six, and Rex. Rex had lost twelve years worth of life and Zeta gained several. One set from the assassinations that he went to Six to talk about. Another from the time he was Z to Rosalie that he went to Rex about. He wasn't the same- he was better than before-whole- but that meant a whole and parts he didn't like. Rosalie had prospered under the care of Six and Holiday. Zeta went from being a mindless robot- to half programmed humane robot- to a Humane Robot that grew up with beside his accomplice.

In the end, twenty-two year old Rex, twenty-one year old Rosalie, and Age unknown Zeta came to Beverly Holiday's and Agent Six's house when training was done to celebrate becoming part of Providence. A lesser known government agency that was still under White Knight. Basic training was done and they would be official agents. Zeta under the alias of Zeke was folded into a stealth unit that was secret long after Beverly Holiday, Agent Six, Rex, then Rowan passed away. Rex and Rosalie's children carried the gift and became his new unit.


End file.
